Pokémon Chronicles
= = : Pokémon Chronicles is a series comprising the dubbed versions of a number of Pokémon anime TV specials. The series follows recurring and supporting characters Ash Ketchum met on his journey, like Misty, her sisters, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, and Tracey. Ash only makes three appearances in the series in brief cameos. Many of the episodes are side story episodesfrom the Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station show in Japan, but it also contained The Legend of Thunder! and shorts from the Pikachu's Winter Vacations series. The Pikachu's Winter Vacations shorts are presented as two individual episodes both titled Pikachu's Winter Vacation, with each of the Pikachu's Winter Vacation episodes composed of a pair of shorts. Pokémon Chronicles first aired from May 11, 2005 to October 5, 2005, beginning with The Legend of Thunder! (Part 1) and ending with Pikachu's Winter Vacation (Christmas Night''and ''Kanga Games) on Toonami UK. In Canada, YTV aired the series starting on September 9, 2005. In the United States, Cartoon Network aired the series from June 3, 2006 to November 25, 2006. Pokémon Chronicles has seen DVD release in the United Kingdom and Australia. However, the series has yet to be available on DVD in the United States. Blurb While Ash Ketchum continues on his quest to become the best, many others will experience their own unique journey through the Pokémon world—researchers, professors, Gym Leaders, Team Rocket members, Trainers, and even Pokémon. Some are familiar faces and others are strangers at first, but what they all have in common is a love of adventure—especially when it involves Pokémon! Important events * Brock leaves his Onix, Geodude, and Crobatwith his brother, and changes his clothes before leaving for Hoenn to meet up with Ash. (SS001) * Misty resumes her post as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. (SS002) * Misty manages to conquer her fear of Gyarados and is able to tame one herself. (SS002) * Misty encounters the Invincible Pokémon Brothers again. (SS002) * Misty learns how to make Cascade Badges. (SS005) * Sakura challenges Misty to a Gym battle and wins, earning her fourth Badge. (SS005) * Professor Oak begins to research Pokérus. (SS008) * Jessie, James, and Meowth recall how they, Cassidy, and Butch went through training to become Team Rocket members. (SS012) Party changes Additions * Jimmy's Cyndaquil (prior to The Legend of Thunder!) * Jimmy's Weedle (prior to The Legend of Thunder!) * Marina's Totodile (Wani-Wani; prior to The Legend of Thunder!) * Marina's Misdreavus (Little Miss; prior to The Legend of Thunder!) * Marina's Jigglypuff (Pink; prior to The Legend of Thunder!) * Vincent's Chikorita (prior to The Legend of Thunder!) * Misty's Gyarados (SS002) * Sakura's Beautifly (prior to SS005) * Butch's Mightyena (prior to SS008) * Cassidy's Sableye (prior to SS008) * Ritchie's Taillow (Rose; prior to SS008) * Misty's Luvdisc (Caserin; prior to SS016) * Daisy's Luvdisc (Luverin; prior to SS016) * Butch's Cloyster (prior to SS018) * Cassidy's Tentacruel (prior to SS018) Evolutions * Jimmy's Cyndaquil → Quilava → Typhlosion (prior to The Legend of Thunder!) * Jimmy's Weedle → Kakuna → Beedrill(prior to The Legend of Thunder!) * Marina's Totodile → Croconaw (Wani-Wani; prior to The Legend of Thunder!) * Vincent's Chikorita → Bayleef → Meganium(prior to The Legend of Thunder!) * Gary's Doduo → Dodrio (prior to SS015) Other * Brock's Onix (left at Pewter Gym, SS001) * Brock's Geodude (left at Pewter Gym, SS001) * Brock's Crobat (left at Pewter Gym, SS001) Gym battles Sakura defeats the following Gym Leader: * Misty (SS005) Home video releases European DVD releases : Main article: List of English language Pokémon Chronicles home video releases (Region 2) Australian DVD releases : Main article: List of English language Pokémon Chronicles home video releases (Region 4) Trivia * On the English Pokémon.com episode listing, the titles and summaries for A Date with Delcatty and Celebi and Joy! are swapped, listing Celebi and Joy! as episode 11 and A Date with Delcatty as episode 12. However, the images shown for each episode are in the correct order, with the images from A Date with Delcatty shown with episode 11 and Celebi and Joy! with episode 12. In other languages |} |} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Category:Series